RWBY Animated Adventures
by merikflame
Summary: A Rwby spin on the roosterteeth animated adventures. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Shotgun Shells**

"Are you sure it's wise to bring those with?" Asked Blake quizzicaly as she walked up to the door, followed by Yang. She held a small red box cradled under her arm.

"Yeah, it'll be great! We just have to keep them away from their kid." Reassured Yang, holding the box forward, presenting the lack of imminent danger they held.

"Ok, just put them on a shelf or something." Blake dismissed, opening the door. Once inside they were met by four people. Nora, who was lazily lounging around on the couch. Weiss, who was standing next to Ruby. And a small girl peaking around the corner.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she leapt forward and enveloped the blonde in a bone crushing hug. "Long time no see. How are you and Blake doing?" She asked, pulling away from the startled blonde.

"We're doing alright Ruby, we just got an apartment in town." Blake interjected. Yang got to her senses and held out the box.

"Look what I brought!" She beamed, holding the box out and pulling back the lid. Revealed unto Ruby and Weiss were an assortment of shotgun shells. Ruby seemed to think they were pretty cool, but Weiss on the other hand looked ready to kick Yang out the door.

"You dolt! We just adopted a kid! Do you have any idea how dangerous live ammunition is!?" Weiss shouted, the little girl, who's hair was Brown, tugged on Weiss' skirt.

"Mommy, what does adopted mean?" She asked. Weiss froze in her tracks and her eyes grew wide. Ruby bent down and picked the kid up.

"Don't worry about it, it's uhh... grown up talk?" She told the girl, it sounded more like she was asking herself what it was. Then she walked out of the room with her.

"A-anyway, that stuff is dangerous! Put it somewhere she can't reach it!" Weiss demanded, regaining her composure.

"Sheesh, alright here." Yang said, rolling her eyes and placing the ammunition on a shelf next to the door. Ruby returned and handed out controllers for everybody.

"What are these for?" Inquired Blake, confused as to why Ruby would hand every one a controller without saying a word or attempting to explain anything. Ruby skipped over to the t.v., she either didn't hear Blake, or he didn't care. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Its Peggle night, I don't know what it is about that game that compels her to play, but it makes her happy so I allow it." She says taking a seat on the couch next to Nora.

_Later that night:_

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Yang asked, crawling into bed next to Blake, who was nose deep in a book. She closed the book and placed it on the nightstand before turning off the lamp and laying back.

"I must admit, something about that game was rather enjoyable." Blake smirked, cozying up next to Yang. Blake was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a loud snore emanating from the blonde brawler. _'I sure know how to pick' em.' _She jokingly thinks to herself. Suddenly Yang shoots into a sitting position with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Oh shit..." She says softly. "I left the box of shotgun shells at Ruby's house." She says. Blake's eyes widen and Yangs head fills with images of Ruby's child finding the box of shells and somehow finding and loading a gun and firing it Willy nilly. She immediately hops out of bed and grabs her boots and coat. "I'll be right back!" She shouts as she speeds out of he apartment. Blake sits back and sighs.

"Yep, I sure know how to pick' em." She jokes to herself.

...

It was around 12:15 when Yang arrived back at Ruby's house. She hopped off her bike and ran up to the door. _'No time to knock.' _She thinks to herself as she brings her foot up and kicks the door in. She brought her hands up to her face and cupped her mouth. "Wake up bitches!" She shouted, uncaring who she woke up. Ruby and Weiss ran in wearing their usual sleepwear.

"Yang, what are you doing!?" Half shouted Weiss. Apparently Nora decided to crash for the night as she awoke on the couch and slowly stood up.

"Wha huh?" She asked, confused and still half asleep. Yangs eyes darted to the shelf and spotted the red box. She promptly took it and threw it straight through the window.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Half shouted Ruby, still confused as to why her sister was here passed midnight.

"Sorry!" Yang yelled as she ran out the door, picked the box up, hopped on her bike l, and drove away. Ruby walked to the door and shut it.

"Who agrees we should all just forget whatever it is that just happened and go back to bed?" Ruby asked turning back toward the other two girls.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nora groans before plopping back down on the couch.

"Come on, let's make sure Millie isn't up first." Weiss said, leading Ruby back toward the hallway.

...

"Crisis averted?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow as Yang walked back into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I took care of it. Cause, you know, I'm that awesome." Yang boasted as she jumped back into bed. Promptly, Blake snuggled back into Yang.

"How did Weiss react to it all?" Blake asked. Instead of a reply Blake was treated to a loud snore come from the blonde. _'I swear, she can fall asleep anywhere, anytime.'_

Blake thought, her mind taking her back to a time where Yang fell asleep in the middle of eating a bag of gummy worms. Blake shrugged it off and fell asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I was on a short hiatus but I'm back.**

**Chapter 2: drunk detective Jaune**

"Come on guys, we can keep our things in this locker." Said an over excited Yang leading Jaune and company to the pool. "Just make sure nobody leaves anything out, I got my scroll and alot of lien in here." She warned, opening the locker door and gesturing for every one to place their bags into the small cabinet.

"This hotel rocks! I cant believe we got such a great deal." Exclaimed Pyrrha, who was following close behind Jaune into the pool.

"You know it!" Chimed Yang. She reached into a bag and pulled out a large bottle and handed it to Jaune. "I hope your ready to party lady killer." Yang teased, completely aware of her friends low tolerance to alcohol.

"Y-yeah, for sure." Jaune said, trying to sound confident. Hesitantly he removed the cap and took a large swig from the bottle.

_Five hours later._

"Woo! Yeah party everyone." Yang shouted, before instantly passing out, her limits having been reached. Blake drunkenly staggered over and picked her up.

"I'll take her back to the room." She drunkenly slurred before walking out and almost tripping walking through the door.

"Come on Pyrrha, let's head back." Jaune aside helping his inebriated friend out of the pool. Jaune himself was also drunk, but not as much as his friends. "Looks like someone left their bag on the floor... Oh well." He shrugged, leading Pyrrha through the maze of hallways back towards the room. Once inside, pyrrha ran into the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. Jaune's scroll rang and he pulled it out.

'Yang lost her bag, she won't stop going on about it, it's really annoying.'

In a moment of drunken wisdom, Jaune knew what he had to do.

'I'm on the case.' He replied back before dawning his Sherlock Holmes costume and pretending to smoke a pipe. "Pyrrha! I'm going to solve a mystery!" He called to the bathroom. The only reply back was of Pyrrha loudly throwing up again.

As soon as Jaune stepped into the elevator, a realization struck him. "Oh no, I'm also really drunk." He staggered as the elevator door opened. He stepped out into the lobby and pulled out his magnifying glass, determined not to let his inebriation hinder his progress in the case.

He found a suspicious trail of foot prints until he reached an out of place looking pizza stand. He raised an eyebrow and took his pipe from his mouth for a moment. "A clue." He exclaimed before ordering one slice of pizza. Feeling he was making good progress in the case he continued onward, until he reached the lost and found. "He my friend lost her bag, she had a scroll and alot of lien in it." He said, mouth full of pizza and swaying back and forth.

"Sure, I'll look for that." Laughed the lost and found salesman, going to check the boxes.

"That's not a good sign." Jaune mumbled to himself. Then his scroll went off again.

_Message From: Yang Xia Long._

_Any luck finding my stuff?_

Jaune was about to reply, until he realised something, he typed another message.

'If you lost your bag, how are you sending messages from your scroll?'

'Oh yeah, I guess I didn't lose it. Oops.' She replied back.

Jaune triumphantly shot a fist in the air. "I solved the case!" He shouted, stumbling back towards the elevator. If he were sober he would probably be annoyed at Yang, but thanks to gleeful inebriation, it was just a fun adventure.

"Where we're you?" Pyrrha slurred, sitting up in bed.

"I told you, I was solving a mystery." He mumbled before falling on the bed and passing out.

_The next morning._

"Oh... I feel terrible." Jaune grumbled as he got out of bed, his memory of last night was gone. "Why the hell am I wearing my Sherlock Holmes costume?" He asked, having realized his outfit. Pyrrha was sitting at a table in a red bathrobe drinking coffee. "I dont suppose you know what the hell happened last night either?" He asked.

"Please Jaune, be quiet, my head feels like it was run through a blender and set on fire." She pleaded. Jaune's scroll went off and he got a message from Blake.

'I just checked my messages, I think you became a drunk detective last night.'

Jaune was about to tell her how ridiculous that sounded, but then he remembered what he was wearing.

He slapped himself in the face as his clouded memory of the previous night cleared up.

"Dammit Yang." He grumbled.

...

**Wasn't to sure about this chapter, I couldn't decide between drunk detective Yang, or drunk detective Jaune. In the end I decided Jaune because Miles voices him and Miles was the one who told the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yang The Destroyer:**

It was one fine evening that Yang decided "We should go to a ski lodge."

Yang was always one to come up with ideas on the fly, but as it turned out, Weiss owned a ski resort, so everything worked out.

"Man, so Weiss' family owns this place?" Yang remarked, gazing around the room.

"Yes, apparently the Schnee family purchased this resort in 2009, profits that year were increasing rapidly, and Mr. Schnee decided that a side business was-"

"Boooooooooring." Yang shouted, cutting Blake off. "I wonder what they have to drink." She thought aloud, moving to the mini-fridge. "Score!" She shouted, producing a large bottle of Vodka.

"Don't go too overboard, we're meeting Ruby and Weiss tomorrow for breakfast before we go skiing." Blake warned, lying on the bed, book in hand.

"Pffft." Yang remarked, waving her hand. Undeterred by her feline friend, Yang moved her gaze to the adjacent window.

"Woah, they have a hot tub!" Yang said, moving closer.

"Isn't it supposed to get super cold tonight?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the point! It's a HOT-tub!" Yang exclaimed before shifting her gaze to the Vodka in her hand. "You know, I just had a brilliant idea. Do you wanna-"

"No." Blake said, flipping to the next page.

"Sheesh, more for me then."Yang said as she grabbed some swim gear. She never left home without it. After the proper attire was put on, she made her way out to the tub and got in, basking in it's warmth. "Ah, this is niiiiiice." She sighed, tilting her head back. Slowly, she reached over and uncorked the Vodka. "Bottoms up."

_Several hours later:_

Yang shook the bottle only to realize that there was nothing in it.

"Wha? I could've *hic* sworn." She remarked. At this point it was safe to say that she was far past drunk. "I better get back *hic* to the room." She slurred as she tried climbing out of the tub, only to slip and fall face first into the snow. The room was maybe twenty feet away, but to a drunk Yang, that might as well have been twenty yards.

As she was stumbling around trying to find her way back, she ran into a small little snow man someone had built. It was at that moment Yang figured out something vital.

She really had to pee.

Being the thrill seeker she was, she decided that the best place to relieve herself, was the snow man. She got down right behind the little fella and let it loose.

However, in the middle of her activity, someone walked up behind her.

"Yang?!" A high pitched voice called. Yang turned around to see none other than Ruby fall to her knees. "I made that!" She cried. "I created, and all you can do is stand there and destroy!" She cried.

"I'm the destroyer!" Yang shouted, holding both fists triumphantly in the air.

Ignoring her sister's saddened cries, Yang wandered into her room and passed a sleeping Blake.

She then proceeded to enter the bathroom, lock the door, and pass out.

And so ends the tale, of Yang The Destroyer.

…

**I decided to pick this story back up, as I've been in a writing rut for a bit and needed to change up my pace. Also I kind of wanted to write this chapter.**

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures Of Drunk Ruby:**

"Ruby, come on. We need to meet up with the rest of the team for dinner." Weiss said, approaching the bar. It was a quiet night and Ruby had decided to stop for a few drinks in the nearby pub.

"Alright, let me finish this last drink." Ruby said. She still had a full glass and didn't want to waste it. With a large gulp she downed the last of the drink, stumbling a little as she placed the glass down. She stood there for a moment, slightly hunched over.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss asked, reaching a hand out. Ruby very slowly reached for the lamp next to her and removed the lampshade, placing it on her head.

"No." Weiss breathed with half contained terror. She didn't want it to be true, she didn't want to have to deal with…

"Drunk Ruby." She gasped.

"Come on Weiss, we need to get to *hic* dinner." Ruby slurred, stumbling toward the door.

"This is going to be a long night." Weiss face palmed, following Ruby out the door.

_Dinner:_

"Where are Ruby and Weiss?" Blake asked, checking her watch. Teams Rwby and Jnpr were sitting at a long table waiting for the red and white duo to show up.

"Maybe they got stuck in traffic?" Jaune offered. Yang and Nora were too preoccupied with a spoon and fork sword fight to pay any real attention. Everyone was interrupted, however, when a door was loudly thrown open and a lamp-shade wearing Ruby sauntered up to the table.

"You're all drunk!" She yelled, pointing around the table.

"Uh oh." Yang giggled. Weiss groaned and placed her drunk leader at the end of the table before taking her own seat.

"Sorry everyone. We were set to arrive on time, but Ruby decided it best to stop for a quick drink." Weiss said. Before anyone could react, Ruby rose from her seat and raised her glass into the air.

"Can I have your attention please?" She asked. Weiss moved to pull her back down, but Yang stopped her.

"Just let it happen." Yang whispered. Everyone turned to Ruby.

"I... am Catbug!" Ruby shouted. Weiss face palmed and everyone else broke out in laughter.

"Dolt." Weiss mumbled. For the rest of dinner Weiss made sure to keep Ruby in her seat and keep her as quiet as possible, and it worked, mostly.

"Hey guys, I think the party's starting soon, we should get going." Yang said, standing up.

"What party?" Weiss asked, holding Ruby down.

"Sun and Neptune are throwing it down the street, you should come." Blake said, putting on a jacket. Weiss looked at Ruby for a moment, debating on whether or not she would be able to keep her in check at the party.

"I... suppose it's possible, as long as I can keep Ruby away from anything flammable." Weiss said, helping Ruby up.

_The Party:_

"Hey guys!" Sun yelled.

"Sup." Yang said, giving him a small fist bump.

"What, no music?" Weiss asked, a firm grip on Ruby's hand.

"Neptunes still trying to set it up. I know he seems smart, but technology is like, his worst enemy. Weiss nodded and took four steps before it hit her that all was not right.

"Ugh, what was in that food?" Weiss asked, clutching her stomach.

"You're fault for ordering the salmon. I think the bathroom's over there." Blake said, pointing to a small door on the other end of the room. Weiss looked around and saw a few too many people for comfort. She had to trust her team to keep Ruby out of trouble, and with Yang around that was near impossible.

"Alright, Ruby." Weiss said, gathering the inebriated girls attention. "I have to use the bathroom. Don't talk to anybody, don't touch anything, don't even _look _at anything." Weiss ordered.

"I'll go to the bathroom with you." Ruby slurred.

"Uh, no, that's quite alright, just… stay here." Weiss blushed before moving to the bathroom. This wasn't the first time a drunk Ruby had been left alone. The last time she kept spending her money on more alcohol in order to perpetuate Drunk-Ruby's existence. That night ended with at least eight cops and Ruby vowing to find Sober-Ruby and destroy her so it would be Drunk-Ruby all the time.

_A Few Minutes Later:_

"Ugh, I swear I'm going to have that restaurant sued." Weiss said, walking out of the rest room. "Now where is-" Weiss was stopped when she saw Ruby walking around with multiple bags of cookies. "Oh no."

Ruby walked up to a random party goer and handed him a bag of cookies.

"Wait, who are…?" The guy asked.

"You're too drunk sir, you have to leave. Take the cookies and go." Ruby said, shoving the man towards the door. The man mumbled something before leaving, confused and slightly irate.

"Ruby stop." Weiss said, grabbing her arm.

"Weiss? When did you get here? I don't remember inviting you to my party." Ruby slurred.

"That's it, we're leaving before you mess something important up." Weiss said before dragging a sad Ruby out the door.

_The Next Morning:_

*Knock Knock*

"Hello?" Ruby asked, answering the door, extremely hung over.

"Are you Ruby? Look, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I had a little too much to drink and you sent me home." Said the man at the door. Ruby stared at him for a moment.

"Just one sec." She said, closing the door. "Weiss, what happened last night? And how does this guy know where we live?"

…

**I've received some requests from the reviews, and if I feel like I can't get a regular length chapter out of it, it will be included in an "Omnibus" chapter, with a collection of adventures.**

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty!**


End file.
